Help!
by Chibi Fye
Summary: Hi! It´s meee agaaaain! Yeah, the fool one! and with a fool story too u.u. Ok. Shounenai or perhaps KuroxFye as friends. A short holidays for the group in a strange country. will be there a feather? You will have to read!


Hi! I´m back! With another fic… And this fic is dedicated to Hyuu92 and to the rest of my readers.

* * *

Title : Help

Author : It´s meee –throwing confetti-…. I mean. Chibi-Fye or Kai Angel-Fye Tenshin-chan.

Pairings : KuroxFye, SyaoranxSakura

Summary : A new world full of Sakura trees ( cherry trees), but no feather. A short holidays to our protagonists.

* * *

1. **Asking for help**

It was a sunny day, a really hot and sunny day, in a colourful world.

Four people and a white balloon which was able to speak were in the middle of what seems to be the main square of the city. They looked around confused. Where were they? But there was something more important and it was...

"Oh, man! It´s really hot here"– a blond man said

"Puu! Fye looks hot!"

"You idiot, pull off all of your staff!"

"What if I don´t want?" - the mage asked singing

"You will have. I am not going to carry you." - the black man said

"Aw… Kurochan is mean"

" And you are a scary man" –Kurogane groaled, ten he turned to the young boy- " Kid, where the hell are we now?"

"It seems to be a square… an ancient one… Woah! I have always wanted to see one!"

The kid run throughout all the square stopping at all the places, looking with interest. Kurogane rolled his eyes, certainly he decided that all of his companions were really crazy.Fye waved giggling so as to bring some refresh, to his flushed cheek.

"I´m really surrounded by idiots."

" Aw. Kuropó don´t be mean"

" I am what I am!"

" Of course, Kurochi" - the mage affirmed- " You are atoo playful big doggey"

"What have you said!" - Kurogane growled, his angry growing

" Arara. Kurochi, you are going to scare to Sakurachan"

"Sakura, let´s join Syaoran!" – Mokona suddenly sang

The princess nodded and she run towards the boy with Mokona getting a ride in her head.

" See? You have scared her"

" The only one that scares everybody is you, fool mage"

And so, theywere left alone,the two older men alone. And this means, normally, persecutions or games like hide and sheek between the two of them. But this day it didn´t happen something like that.

Fye´s smile faded away and this fact didn´t go unnoticed to the ninja.

"What´s wrong with you?"

"Mm?…Oh, it´s nothing Kurotan. I will have a walk on my own" – the mage said smiling.

Kurogane grunted and rolled his eyes. Fye sighed and moved away from the ninja, making his way to a little garden at the other side of the major square. Kurogane frowned while he saw the mage. Something was wrong and he wants to know.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fye was under the shadow of the trees, when the ninja finally found him. He noticed the slow raising and falling of the chest and assumed that the mage had fallen asleep. Idiot wizard.

"Kurochin, why are you here?"

"You weren´t asleep?"

"So finally I have tricked the most serious ninja : Kurowoof!"

"You bastard!"

"Yeah…I´m a bastard, Kuropu. You´re allright."

Something was really wrong there. As to have conclusions, the ninja felt the mage´s forehead. He noticed the blond´s skin warm and he can barely distinguish the flush in the mage.

"So you aren´t feeling ok and you haven´t said anything?"

"I´m sorry…Kurop…"

Fye´s eyes flickered closed and Kurogane realised that the mage had fallen asleep. He gently scooped the limp body in his arms and carried him near a font, where he would refresh the burning mage. He did it an then some whispers come to his ears.

"Kuropi…"

"What do you want idiot?"

"Thank you…"

"Hn. It doesn't matter, but at least just say when you are not alright, ok?"

"Awww. Kuropuu is taking care of me."- the wizard sang with a weak voice.

"The hell!"

Fye managed to smile through the foggy in his mind, he didn´t even know at where he was looking, so smiling seems the best. He sighed and let the blackness overcame him.

"Please… Help me…"- Fye murmured before falling into the deep slumber.

The ninja saw the blue eyes flickering closed. He growled and rolled his eyes.

"Idiot…"

To be continued….

* * *

And that´s the first chappie weeee…Oo yeah I know I´m really crazy… it seems that the hot days had affected my brain TTxTT.

I´m working in other fics and in "Fears" don´t worry and…

Kuro : You stop talking and update that fic.

Why?

Kuro : Do it dammit!

Ooookey, I will try it… Perhaps tomorrow

Fye : Weeeee But Kuropi is always with meeeee!

Kuro : stop it! And I do that because you are a fool!

Fye : Buuuuu Kuropinpon doesn´t love now!

Kuro : stop those fake tears, you bastard!

Fye : waaa And now he is being mean!

Uhoh, well… I think a lime will feel good to Kurokiki OO Demo, I will try to update soon all my fics! – jumping with Mokona-


End file.
